


A Nocturnal Visitor

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Helen is on a solo mission on the East Coast when there's an unexpected arrival in her hotel room.





	A Nocturnal Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the "50 Wordless Ways to Say I Love You" prompts on Tumblr, this one "Traveling long distances just to see them."

Ordinarily, Helen found the sound of rain comforting. Tonight, though, it was beating against the windows of her hotel room with a steady insistence that she found rather depressing.

She had been in Maine for over a fortnight, investigating some troubling rumors about a new coven of witches in the area. To say it was going poorly was an understatement. Helen was no closer to finding the coven than she had been two weeks ago, and every time she thought she had made a breakthrough, it ended up being a dead end.

Turning a page of the book she wasn’t really reading, Helen sighed. While she was used to working alone, a little company might have been nice.

Of course Will, as her second in command, had to be left behind whenever she went on an extended mission. Kate and Henry both had family obligations in Hollow Earth that she hated to take them away from if she could help it – particularly Henry, who was practically inseparable from his newborn daughter. She  _ had _ considered taking Nikola with her. He had wanted to come, too, whining about how lonely it would be without her, how much fun they’d have together, etc. etc. While he was at it, he’d fixed her with sad eyes in a bid for sympathy.

But she had ended up leaving him behind too. Not because of the puppy-dog eyes (which she actually found oddly adorable, though those words would never escape her lips), but because he had been in the middle of getting systems up and running for one of the new underground Sanctuaries.

Helen shut the book, putting the matter aside, and leaned over to turn the dim bedside light off. Nikola usually did it with a flick of his hand, grinning at her like she hadn’t seen him pull the trick a million times. She smiled, allowing herself a moment to miss him, before settling in for the night.

 

It was still dark when something woke Helen out of her shallow sleep – a noise in her room, soft but noticeable. There was a faint sliver of light falling across the wall opposite the door, which vanished only a moment after it appeared. The door had opened and closed. Someone was in the room with her, and trying to be quiet. That was never good.

Helen’s hand slid under her pillow to grasp her gun. She couldn’t hear them moving, but she  _ could _ hear them breathing, and she counted to three before she sprang out of bed, levelling her gun at them. In the rush of movement, just before she opened her mouth, the lights snapped on, and Helen found herself staring straight at Nikola Tesla.

“Nikola?” She lowered her gun, exhaling heavily. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“It’s so wonderful to see you too,” Nikola said. He was wearing a soaked grey three-piece suit and one of his usual smirks. It deepened as his eyes flickered down to her gun. “Ah, I’d forgotten how much I love that sight...”

“Nikola,” Helen said, raising her eyebrows. “Explain.”

“I missed you, isn’t that enough reason? Besides, last time we spoke it sounded like you could use another genius around to help.”

“Did you tell Will you had assigned yourself to my mission?”

Nikola shrugged. “Well, when I mentioned it last week, he put me off with some nonsense about getting back to work.”

“Which is, in fairness, what you were supposed to be doing,” Helen pointed out.

“Hey, hey, give me the benefit of the doubt. That was last week. The computer system is done now, everything’s good.” Nikola grinned at her. “I’m free to come cheer up my dearest Helen.”

“Oh. Well. In that case…” That was… rather sweet of him, actually. Helen could feel her expression softening. “I suppose I could use an extra set of eyes and ears.”

Nikola tilted his head and assumed a pathetic look. “Aww, Helen, is that really the only reason you’re glad I’m here? Come on, you didn’t miss me at all?”

She just shook her head, smiling, and folded her arms around him.

“Mmm, I knew it,” Nikola said happily, and kissed the side of her head. One hand massaged along her back, hugging her to him.

Helen had had a long day and was likely to have another one tomorrow, so after a minute she squeezed Nikola one last time and separated from him. She dropped into bed heavily and, taking Nikola’s hand, pulled him down with her.

Nikola laughed as he hit the mattress and all of the breath whooshed out of his lungs. “I’m shocked, Helen, after all your talk of professionalism, you yank me into bed at the first possible opportunity.” He rolled over onto his elbow and edged up until he was next to her.

“Professionalism, says the man who apparently left his work just because he missed me.”

“I didn’t leave my work!” Nikola said, offended. “Much.”

Helen laughed. “Well, don’t get any ideas. I’m far too tired – and, frankly,  _ someone _ creeping around my room and waking me up in the dead of night hasn’t done much to help.” Her exhaustion, that was; her mood had marvelously improved.

He had the courtesy to look a little ashamed. “Yeah, the railway went down for a few hours on my way here. I was hoping to surprise you at a slightly more convenient time.”

“Is it back up?” Helen asked in concern.

“Mmm-hmm.” Nikola was clearly distracted, having lowered his head and started kissing along her temple and cheek.

“Good.” She closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the feeling of having him near. “Nikola,” she added in amusement, as his kisses continued on a suspiciously lower path. “I have to hunt witches tomorrow, and you have to help me.”

He paused. “You’re no fun at all,” he murmured against her neck.

“I believe you’ve accused me of that in the past.” Helen turned her head and gave him a quick kiss. “Perhaps I can make my case to the contrary once we’ve completed our mission.”

“Ooh, now you’re talking.” Nikola waved his hand, turning the lights off, before curling up near Helen with a contented sigh. Smiling, Helen wrapped an arm around him, feeling considerably more optimistic than she had only a few hours ago.


End file.
